A micro hybrid vehicle may stop its internal combustion engine after coming to a stop. Such a vehicle may also restart its engine before accelerating from the stop. These engine auto stops and auto starts may improve fuel economy by reducing engine idle time (and thus fuel consumption) for a given drive cycle.